


The Winchester Gospels

by Elsey



Series: Charlie Bradbury is a nosy shit [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All just mentioned, Dean/Cassie - Freeform, Dean/Crowley - Freeform, Dean/Gabriel - Freeform, Dean/Lisa - Freeform, Dean/Lucifer - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Everyone after Charlie just mentioned, F/M, M/M, No actual relationships - Freeform, Sam/Jess - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, sam/ruby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey/pseuds/Elsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charlie finds out she isn't alone in the bunker, she and Kevin read the unpublished works of one Carver Edlund, much to Dean's dislike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winchester Gospels

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the third installment of Charlie Bradbury is a nosy shit! Thanks for so much love on the others!

While Sam and Dean left for some kind of emergency hunt, Charlie was left in the bunker alone. Or so she thought. It seemed the boys had forgotten to mention to her a certain scrawny prophet that liked to hide out for days on end with noise cancelling headphones and surviving off of granola bars alone. When Kevin finally emerged from his cave and slunk his way to the kitchen, Charlie was on the offensive, four seconds away from smashing Kevin’s head in with a frying pan. At this point, nothing truly fazed Kevin anymore.

“You’re new,” he commented moving past the fiery redhead wielding a nonstick pan that still had bits of the sticker attached along with burned egg whites. He immediately started up the coffee machine while Charlie inched her way around the kitchen with the pan.

“Listen, I don’t know who you are or how you got in here, but I’ll call the Winchesters and they’ll-”

“I’m Kevin,” he interrupted, turning suddenly. Charlie noticed how sunken his eyes seemed; dead, hollow, exhausted. She loosened her grip on the frying pan, but didn’t put it down. “And since you know the Winchesters, I’m guessing you’re not here to kill me.” Charlie eyed him warily, finally deciding that she liked his snark. She lowered the frying pan.

“I’m Charlie.” Kevin nodded.

“Why’re you here?”

“Some kind of big computer. You?”

“Prophet of the Lord.”

“Oooh, sorry, man.” Kevin nodded.

“You knew the last one?”

“Chuck? Only of him. He was nice.”

“Nice doesn’t keep you alive.”

“Amen.”

“They never really invite anyone over for ‘fun times’ anymore, do they?”

“Wait, there was a time when they actually had _fun_?”

“Apparently, rumoured long, long ago. Distant lands, and such. The Winchester gospels are just full of their ‘fun days’.”

“ _You_ read the Supernatural books?”

“I had a few spare hours.”

“Did you read the unpublished ones?”

“Wait, they have those?”

“Yep, someone uploaded them. And, from what I’ve read, Castiel seems pretty damn intense.” Kevin chuckled.

“He’s okay. I mean, he was batshit crazy at first, but now… well, now a lot’s happened.”

“Yeah, I, uh, I heard about the angels.” They lapsed into a long silence while Kevin filled his mug, taking a long drink. Charlie put the frying pan away and continued chewing on her sandwich, Kevin sitting across from her.

“Where exactly did our famous heroes go?” Kevin asked quietly.

“Some sort of emergency case. I really have no clue, they just hightailed it out of here, and left me alone. Well, not alone anymore, but I was unaware I had company to start.” Kevin nodded.

“I’ve stopped trying to keep track of them at this point.” Charlie laughed lightly.

“You and me both, brother.” Kevin stood, filling his now empty mug with more coffee. “Hey Kevin?”

“Yeah?”

“How did you ever manage to get picked as a prophet?”

“Honestly?” Charlie nodded. “Dumb fucking luck.”

………..

“We’re back!” rang throughout the bunker, along with the drop of a heavy sounding bag. Charlie should have left days ago, she knew, but it was just so much fun in this place. Plus, and a big plus at that, Kevin and her had read over the unpublished versions of Supernatural in those short three days and had been discussing fanfiction ever since. Kevin, not a big fan of SPN fanfic, was more into things like Harry Potter and Game of Thrones, which of course made Charlie ecstatic. But that didn’t mean that the two hadn’t found themselves looking up all of the pairings in the Winchester gospels and laughing hysterically over them. Sadly, that had been going on in the library right when the brothers themselves arrived home. Kevin and Charlie couldn’t even hear the heavy clumping of boots on the stairs as the Winchesters arrived down them, making their way towards the loud burst of noise.

“Oh, fuck, they found each other,” Dean said, face screwed up in mock horror. Sam snorted and pushed his shoulder.

“How bad could it be?” As they approached the laughing, they made out some gasping words.

“Jesus _Christ_ , Kevin! De- Dean and _Crowley_! He’s a _fucking demon_! Ahaha!” Kevin, of course, hated Crowley and knew he was so very close to him at this moment, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at the thought. Alas, it was too late for him, and at this point he was too red in the face and breathless to give much thought to the putrid monster. That was when Dean stepped into the room, clapping his hands loudly as Sam snickered from behind.

“Okay, what are we working on today, kids?” Dean asked. Charlie and Kevin ceased their chuckles for a moment, but when they laid eyes on Dean all hell broke loose once more. Frowning, Dean stepped over to their computers, which the two immediately slammed closed. “What the fuck?” Charlie just shook her head, a hand placed over her heaving chest.

“Dean,” Kevin said, slowly calming down. “Dean, when I say ‘You don’t want to know’, _trust me, you don’t want to know_.” That just sent Charlie into more giggles and Kevin into some kind of wheezing state, a smile on his face for the first time in a long time. While they were distracted, Dean snatched Charlie’s laptop and threw it behind himself at Sam, who caught it easily and, taking the hint, ran from the room.

“Hey!” Charlie barked, ceasing her laughter and sitting up straight. “Good luck cracking that puppy.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Have you _met_ Sam?”

“Excuse me? Have you _met me_?” She had a point, but Dean was determined Sam could hack it. Charlie slumped back in her chair, grumbling.

“Seriously, guys, what the hell was so damn funny?” Charlie glanced at Kevin and he grinned, nodding.

“Well, Kevin and I have been having a little fun these past few days, what with you two out doing whatever it is you do. I told him about the, ahem, the unpublished works of one Carver Edlund, and he was quite interested. So… we read them. All of them.” Dean’s face whitened.

“Why? Why would you do that? Neither of you needed to know what- what Sam or I did. You had no right!” Dean yelled.

“Dean, I already told you I’d read them,” Charlie said softly.

“Yeah, but Kevin- he was innocent to our past, Charlie, he didn’t need to know the depths of the awful things we- the awful things _I_ did!” Charlie stood, putting her hands on Dean’s shoulders. She pulled him into a tight hug.

“Dean, you only ever did what you thought was best for your brother. You only ever did the right thing.” Instead of throwing her off as Charlie expected, he hugged her back. Apparently, this was exactly what Dean needed to hear. Charlie didn’t know about Ezekiel, Charlie didn’t know about Crowley, Charlie didn’t know about Cas, Charlie didn’t know the things he had done in Purgatory. But Charlie knew about hell. And Charlie forgave him for hell. And that was all that Dean needed right now. Even if it had cost thousands their lives or souls, Charlie forgave him. He moved away from her with a firm nod.

“Thank you, Charlie.” Kevin was sitting quietly in his chair, eyes on the floor. Dean felt a pang of guilt when he looked at the kid. “I’m sorry, Kevin.”

“For what?” he asked, looking up at Dean.

“Just… sorry for me. I know I’m a jackass and I know you try real hard to put up with it. So… I’m sorry.” Kevin nodded. “Now, seriously, guys, what was on those computers?” Charlie split into a grin and even Kevin offered a small smile.

“Nothing important.”

“After that heart to heart you’re gonna hold out on me? Didn’t take you for a stooge, Bradbury.” Charlie scowled.

“If you must know-”

“Charlie, don’t.”

“No, Kevin, it’s fine- he wants to know, so be it. We were looking up ships,” Charlie stated.

“Good for fucking you. Why do I give a shit again?”

“These weren’t boats, Winchester. Ships are human pairings between two people.” The colour drained from Dean’s face.

“Like what?” he croaked. Kevin was silent this whole time.

“Oh, you know, Sam and Jess, Sam and Ruby-” Dean flinched at that one. It was still too soon. “You and Cassie, you and Lisa. Like that.”

“That’s not so bad.” Kevin held back a laugh at Charlie’s expression.

“Oh, but let’s not forget the greatest ship anyone ever came up with.” Dean snapped his head towards her, not liking her tone.

“Spit it out.”

“You and… Sam.” Dean choked on his spit.

“For fuck’s sake!”

“You and Cas.” Surprisingly, Dean actually _blushed_ , and Kevin couldn’t help but laugh aloud. “Let’s not forget yourself and Crowley. And you and Gabriel. You and Lucifer, sometimes in Sam’s body, sometimes not. Oh, and, who could forget- you and Michael. Wait, wait, the best one! It goes by the ship name Wincestiel- it’s you, Sam _and_ Cas! Great, huh?” Dean looked ill. Dean looked violently ill. He sat down in the chair, head in his lap, arms wrapped around it.

“I’m gonna be sick.”

“Don’t get it on the carpet,” Charlie said cheerily. Kevin absolutely lost it at her tone, collapsing in his chair he was laughing so hard. Within minutes, Sam was back in the room, concern on his face at his brother’s position and at Kevin’s laughing fit.

“Uh, you okay there, Dean? I can’t crack this code for shit-”

“Sammy, _get out_! Get out _now_ , before it’s too late!” Dean moaned, rolling off of the chair and onto the floor, then picking himself up and physically dragging Sam from the room, Charlie sitting down and cracking her knuckles. She turned to Kevin with a grin, propping her feet up on a table.

“Whelp, I think my work here is done!”


End file.
